The Siege of Wystern
by Mia Aulair
Summary: I'm not the best at summaries, but the description should be in the title. I figured it was time for me to write some angst, so here it is. Guildshipping PrattyXVaril! Chapter Four UP! Please Read, Rate, and Review! This story survives on your reviews.
1. Prologue

Hello people, its Mia the Water Alchemist here for another crappy story.

Ed:You got that right.

I usually do humor, and barely update so we'll see how this angsty action thing goes.

Also, I do NOT have microsoft word, so I'm stuck using Wordpad, bah I hate wordpad. My grammar sucks anyway, so if you review, please be honest.

Now I'm not asking for you to put a pagelong review saying how much my writing sucks.

Disclaimer time-

Ed:Miathewateralchemist does not have the rights to Summon Night, any of its characters, the materials by Golden Sun, or a life, because if she did, well would she be sitting down at her computer writing fanfiction.

Last author's notes-

(1)Somewhat modernized, cell phones, radios, drills that use double a batteries.

(2)Pratty's last name is Iron, totally lame, but who really cares.

(3) Pratty's nickname is Iron, she's the craftlord of Iron and her last name is Iron.

(4)Main pairing PrattyXVaril, which I am hereby referring to as guildshipping.

---------------------------(insert pointless joke)-------------------------------

Pratty Iron sighed as she pushed yet another strand of her shiny silver hair back out of her eyes. Gently, she rocked the ship into a slow steady flow. As she reminisced about the events three years ago. She had resealed a massive summon spirit, helped stop a Deilgyian invasion, and won the spot as the craftlord by defeating her rival in front of a massive crowd of people.

"Hey Kutty." She said nudging her guardian beast awake.

"Kutty."

"Is it just me or does it seem that even though I've been Craftlord of Iron for three entire years, they still treat me as an apprentice?"

"Kutty"

"Why would I think that, because I'm stuck delivering weapons to Vance for no apparent reason."

"Kutty Kutty."

"Hey I did NOT just luck into the position, I won that tournament fair and square."

"Kutty."

"Umm... Who cares if it has nothing to do with being a craftlord diplomatically, shouldn't you check how near we are to Vance about now anyway?"

"Kutty." Kutty said as he went up on deck.

Tired the Craftlord slung her long silver hair into a loose ponytail as Kutty came down from the deck.

"Kutty."

"Wow we're already that close, I guess it's time to take the weel than."

Pratty gently steered the ship into the port at Vance. The snow fell down in flakes gradually, bringing a sense of calm with it. Pratty disembarked, armfull of deliveries in hand and made her way to the weapon shop. As she made her way into the shop, there was a musty smell in the air of items and fresh weapons.

"Here are your guild orders from Wystern, cash only please."

"Okay here."The shopkeeper said pushing a bag of money her way.

"So any good gossip lately?"

"Not really, some people say they've seen Deilgyian patrol boats around, but mostly thats regarded as lies."

"Any new materials in?"

"Yes actually, an out of town merhant came and gave the shop a great deal on these materials." As he said this he heaved a huge bag onto the table, its contents lightly spilling out. Among the contents were a couple of Slyph feathers, A few deep blue stones, and a royal purple silk bag containg a sparkling white dust.

"So how much for the entire load."

"Well these are rare so I wasn't going to sell them cheap, but seeing as your a craftlord and one of our best suppliers, I'd say about 20000 boam."

"WHAAAT!!!!"The craftlord screamed as she heard the price. Slowly she looked down at her wallet.

"Here." She said hesatantley as she thrust four five thousand boam notes in his face and retrieved her goods.

------------------------------------------------(YAY good materials.)-----------------------------------------------

_It's good to be back home_, were Pratty's only thoughts as she walked briskley onto the harbor. As she walked through town, finding her way to the Silver Guild she suddenly got caught off guard and ran into somebody.

"What the...Varil!!"

"Hey stupid",The tall blonde responded.

"Hey who are you calling stupid?"

"Where were you the past three days anyway?"

"I told you , I was delivering weapons in Vance."

"Wow, they must not really trust you as a craftlord then."

"Hey I became a craftlord before you did, and my position is way more respectable than yours."

"Oh yeah, and Iron is so much better than crystal."

"I guess I should be getting home than, so see you tomorrow." She said blushing faintly.

"Yeah see ya tomorrow."

-----------------------------------------------(The plot thickens)-----------------------------------------------

What all these people didn't know though, was that a certain threat moved in the waters near the city of swords.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Wow, so let me know what you think, please reveiw and rate out of ten. Just put it in the review please.

See ya next chappie.


	2. Chapter 1:Luna Saber

Okay tme for chapter two of the crappy story from the crappy author.

This chapter had a little more planning ahead so it'll be a little bit better.

That being said, the middle part will just be a filler, and for pointing out what will be a very important weapon later.

I need word.

There will be character death in this story.

Some of this story might be funny though.

And from now on, division lines will be where the next scene takes place.

Or pointing out its somebody's Point of View.

Please remember to rate, read, and review.

Lastly, i don't own Summon Night, or any of its characters, because is I did, i would be able to afford Word for my Laptop.

"Why would you want to join us in the campaign against Wystern," the omnious voice inquired.

"Because I have an enemy, one I would do anything to eradicate, to make suffer."

"Why would this be a good enough reason to join us?"

"Because my enemy is a very important person in Wystern, and if we can take care of her and her friends, we'll have eliminated Wystern's last defenses."

"Okay then, you are in on this mission, go down the hall and you will be briefed on your assignment."

The second person walked slowly down the mall, continously muttering to himself.

"You may have ruined my life three years ago, you meddlesome bitch. But trust me what you did to me, won't even begin to compare what I'm going to do to you. I will make you go insane, I will make you wish you were dead. And when you think you can't lose any more, I'll strike the finishing blow, and rid this world of your spirit. You hear me Pratty Iron, you will pay!"

(Workshop)

_**CLANG **_

The craftlord sighed as she put in the materials for the body of the weapon.

_**CLANG CLANG**_

_Just a little farther to go, _she told herself.

_**CLANG**_

The slyph feathers were being put in place.

_**CLANG**_

Just a few more minutes, the startdust was going into the forge.

_**CLANG**_

"FINISHED!" Pratty yelled joyfully, new weapon triumphantly in hand.

"Wow looks good doesn't it Kutty."

"Kuu.."

"Whoa, I'm really tired, I guess working for three days straight in the forge can do that to you. I guess I should get some sleep."

(Silver Guild)

"Big Sis," Razzy yelled bursting through the door.

"What, I'm trying to sleep."

"But its really important Big Sis."

"Can't it wait until morning Razzy."

"But its already two in the afternoon, Big Sis."

Suddenly, Sanary and Varil came busting through Pratty's workshop door.

"Iron this is not time to be sleeping in, Wystern's in danger here."

"Remind me why I don't get a lock again," Pratty silently muttered to herself.

"Oh please, just get up already."

"Fine I will if you get out of my room already."

(Lobby of Central Tower)

All the other craftlords, along with Tyram, Ureksa, and Rumari, when the four kids arrived.

"So what was so important you had to call us her?"

"I think it would be best if you four sat down right now."

"Why?," the craftlord of Iron asked with a look of worry in her eyes.

"Well to begin with, as the craftlord of Sapphire I have to organize all the cities tax documents in the city. I saw some abnormalities in last months so I sent some boats to Vance to straighten out the issue. On the way back one of the boats found this in the water near the official Wystern border."

Sakuro held out a darkly colored silvere shield with a strange looking crest on it.

"But isn't that the crest of..."

"Yes, Sanary its the crest of Deigleya."

"But whats it mean then?" Razzy asked.

"Well, based on how deep it was in the water, and by the flow of the tides, it must have fallen off right past the Wystern part of the border a couple of days ago."

"But I still don't understand what that means." Pratty replied.

"Well based on Wystern's relationship with Deigleya in the past, and the added strain recently, it is my belief that Deigelay might want to go to war."

"But how does that affect us?"

"Good question Varil, as the new craftlords, and some of Wystern's most promising craftknights, your actions will have a direct affect on the outcome of any battle with the Deigelayans. That is all, dismissed."

Everybody but Pratty and Varil left the room soon after that.

"So uh.. Varil, I guess this means Wystern is going to war, huh."

"What were you, asleep during the entire meeting?"

"Hey, your sarcastic attitude isn't helping at all."

"Well you almost falling asleep didn't help any either."

"I was working in the forge for the last three days straight, anybody would be tired."

"What were you working on in there anyway?"

"A sword."

"Could you be, any more generic?"

"Fine I'll show you," Pratty said looking through her bag. She finally found what she was looking for and held it out for Varil to see. The sword's blade was a combination of a shiny black, and a deep blue, where the two colors met, instead of a straight dividing line, there appeared to be a tidal wave pattern. The blade led into a base that looked like two wings, and the hilt was made of pure silver, with what looked like a star and moon charm at the end.

"Wow, I'm impressed, this sword actually doesn't look like it will break after one hit."

"Hey, y'know i just thought of something, even if we do go to war with Deigelay, there is no way we'd be able to lose if we fought with all our friends."

"I think your right, if we all work together, there is no way we'll lose."

(A Backalley Somewhere)

------------------(Sanary's POV)--------------------------

As I felt a cold burst of air rushing past me, I suddenly felt a jolt of stomach pain.

When I put my hand over it, I felt my hand being covered with some sort of sticky liquid.

Slowly, I brought my hand up to my face.

I saw what the liquid was.

_Blood_

_Dark-red blood_

_But, where had the blood come from._

Reluctantly looking down I realized the blood was all over my shirt.

I then realized what the stomach pain was.

_I had been stabbed._

Slowly the pain was taking over my body.

I was trying hard to stay awake.

I was so damn tired.

_I just need to sleep._

_I'll just wake up early tomorrow morning._


	3. The First Blow

Scriptis Notae 

Hello people it's the crappy author back for another installment in her story

Varil gets a little OOC in this chapter, so forgive me.

Sed primorus, MiatheWaterAlchemista non habeo Summon Night.

End of Scriptis Notis

----------------------------------(Workshop)---------------------------

Pratty lay wide-awake in her bed. She couldn't sleep, but didn't know why though, because she was really tired. It was like something was keeping her awake, some deep fear. But what was there to be afraid of; it was probably the war she said to herself. Yeah, that had to be it, there could be a war starting, who wouldn't be freaked out by that. As Pratty told herself that over and over, she knew that wasn't it. It was like there was something that happened, something bad. Looking at her clock, she realized that it was already six in the morning, she hadn't slept all night. Her phone started ringing softly, grabbing her attention.

"Hello, Pratty speaking. Hey Sakuro what is it, okay I'll be there in twenty minutes."

Sighing, Pratty put on her clothes, woke up Kutty, and then headed into town.

---------------------------------(Alleyway)-------------------------------

A sharp, cold breeze blew through the alleyway. People were clustered in groups talking with solemn looks on their faces when the Craftlord of Iron arrived. Pratty shyly walked up behind Varil, and began talking.

"Whats going on Varil?"

Surprised, Varil turned to see Pratty.

"I guess they called you here too, huh."

"Yeah Sakuro called me this morning, but what's wrong?"

Instead of answering however, Varil just started at Pratty with a hurt look in his eyes.

"Miss Iron, can you please come over here, we need somebody to identify the body," a random policeman called out.

"What, but, a-a-a body, what's going on Varil, please tell me."

"I'm sorry, Pratty, I'm so sorry, Sanary was walking home, and" he left off with a solemn look on his face.

"C'mon Varil, be serious, this isn't funny."

The look in his eyes then was enough to tell her that he wasn't lying.

"I guess I should go then, I need to identify the body."

"No," Varil shouted, grabbing her arm. "I'll do it, you really shouldn't see."

Pratty continually protested, trying desperately to get her arm out of Varil's grasp. Finally she succeeded and ran into the alley.

Varil started to follow, and several seconds later, he heard a scream that confirmed all his fears. When he reached the end of the alley, even he was shocked at what he saw. Sanary lay there with her eyes wide open, her entire body covered with blood. Pratty sat in front of the body pulling her hair out and shrieking. Varil reluctantly walked over, and put an arm around her shoulder. When she realized he was there, she turned her tear-streaked face towards him, and buried her head into his chest crying. Varil gasped at what he saw on the wall at the end, there written in blood, were the words '_I'll get you Pratty.'_

------------------------------(Lobby)-------------------------------

"Well, I can assume that we all know why we're here," Sakuro said looking around at the room full of craftlords.

"Have there been any leads yet," Ureksa asked, throwing a dirty look at Pratty.

"So far, we believe it may have been the work of the Deigleyans, but it's only a hunch."

Ureksa flashed Pratty another dirty look before bringing up the point of the writing on the wall.

"Well so far we believe that there may be two explanations for the writing on the wall: first, the killer might be announcing the next victim, in which case we need to supply Pratty with extra guards or…"

"Cut the act Sakuro, we all know that it was Pratty's fault that Sanary died!" Ureksa shouted, prompting a startled look from everyone in the room except for Pratty. "But its not my fault," she kept saying to herself. Ureksa heard this, and shouted back "What are you talking about Pratty, of course it was your fault, if you hadn't been Sanary's friend she never would have died. Who else's fault could it be!"

"I see, so none of you want me here, then I'll just leave," Pratty said before running out of the room in tears.

"Ureksa, what were you thinking, talking to her like that?"

"What all I said is what was true, we all know it was her fault."

"No it wasn't, and even if it was, you just sent her out, in the dead of night alone, with a serial killer on the loose."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Wow chapter three done, that's like the longest story I've ever done.

Ed: Why does that not surprise me?

Whatever, please remember to read, rate and review.

j


	4. Starry Night

Hello people! Crappy author is back. The Summon Night section has been getting pretty deserted lately, so…here is the solution!

Chapter 4 of the Siege of Wystern is here!

Sorry if I haven't been updating in a while, school and other fics have led me to be kind of busy.

Side note, Italics mean thoughts.

Italics in the flashback section are parts of the flashback.

Thoughts in a flashback are categorized by ''.

And no, still don't own anything because if I did…well(insert very stupid sounding evil laugh).

Pratty sighed as she looked back into the sky. In an industrial city such as this, it was almost impossible to see any stars, but that didn't matter to her, this was her special place. This is where she came when it became too much to bare, it was a place where she could come and think. With her job and all her friends, it was rare that she ever got a moment to herself, so the solitude was nice. There was always one star you could see, it seemed to shine brighter than the cloud that covered it and tried to contain it. She wondered if she would ever be like that star, able to break free from any bonds that tried to contain her, but the thing she wished for most of all was the ability to fly. Fly away, just be free, ride the wind wherever it may take her.

_'That's not true_,' she told herself, '_there's a lot that I'd miss. I've been through so much here, I just can't leave-' _

**_FLASHBACK_**

****

_Pratty's vision was clouding; she knew she couldn't hold on much longer. She knew when she came down it was Parista, but she didn't expect him to be THIS strong. This was it, this was how it was going to end, in this empty place, alone. Why hadn't she listened-why? What was going to happen to Sanary after all of this, what was going to happen to Wystern as a whole? She was so close to achieving her dream, only one match away. She would have beaten Varil, won the tournament, and finally lived her dream life. Razzy was waiting for her to come back, how let down would she be? Varil hated her now, there was no getting past that. She could understand his anger, she was the only person who was any competition for him. Now she would never get the chance to say sorry, and he would never get the chance to forgive her. He'd hate her forever, and that was the end of it. But…why did it bother her so much? _

_This was it, she was at her limit. Her side ached from the open wound she had gotten from the bite. As she dodged a fireball, she noticed that her speed was slowly decreasing; the attacks she could once dodge easily now came dangerously close to causing a lethal blow. Parista pulled back his hand, preparing for an attack. She tried moving to the left to dodge, but couldn't avoid the blow altogether. The claw struck her left side, leaving a huge gash. The blow caused her to loose grip of her sword, and it flew across the room, landing with a clang. She fell to the ground bleeding, trying to get enough energy to use a healing spell._

_'It wasn't working' she thought to herself, 'the pain…I can't concentrate.'_

_Parista grinned, showing his fangs. "Daughter of thine enemy," he growled in a menacing tone, "perish at the hand of your friend."_

_Sanary started advancing towards her slowly, Pratty tried to summon up enough strength to move, but with no avail, she remained paralyzed on the floor. As she got closer, everything started to move in slow motion. She was raised her sword, it was all over-_

_"Pratty, look out!" a voice boomed through the corridor._

_The sword flew off its course and landed beside Pratty._

_"I told you I wouldn't forgive you if you lost before you fought me!"_

_"Varil," Pratty's eyes shone with an unmistakable light as she mouthed the words, "you came back…for me." _

_Parista, however, would not let them go that easily, "You think that I'll just let you get up and walk out of here as if this were nothing, foolish children. I should just kill all of you now."_

_Varil turned to Sanary, "And you, no wonder you lost your semifinal match, you're being possessed by this ugly spirit."_

_Her eyes slowly turned back to their original color, "What…ugh, Varil?"_

_It was clear that Sanary was struggling to get of Parista's grasp; she moved as if she was struggling towards Varil, and handed him a bright red gem. _

_"What's this?"_

_"It doesn't matter, just run!"_

_Varil grabbed Pratty's arm, "Come on, let's go."_

_Pratty, however, was standing still, "No, not without Sanary."_

_Varil said something that Pratty didn't catch, her vision was fading to black, and the floor came rushing towards her._

**_END FLASHBACK _**

****

_So many memories, she couldn't leave, _Pratty stared at the stars again, _I just wish that-_

But her thoughts were cut off when she heard footsteps, _Oh no, someone's coming!_

Ureksa walked down the cold brick street, _I can't believe everybody's siding with her. They all went searching, I personally hope that psycho finds her. She deserves it._

"Who is she?" a childlike voice asked, breaking Ureksa's train of thought.

"W-Who are you?" Ureksa stammered. He looked to see who he was talking to, the owner of the voice was about four feet tall, and you could vaguely make out a pair of blond pigtails from the dark cloak.

"That is none of your concern, who is your enemy."

"If you cannot even tell me your name, I see no reason to talk to you," Ureksa said turning away.

"You don't need to I can read minds."

Ureksa turned around in disbelief, "I highly doubt that."

This however didn't phase the cloaked figure, "I see, your enemy is her. Come with me, I can help you hurt her," the figure said sticking out a hand.

"Listen, I am not joining any stupid cult-"

"The Craftlord of Iron is our enemy too. Come with me, you could help us."

Ureksa stood there still for a minute, thinking, and then he realized something; _it was her fault Sanary was dead, but nobody paid any attention to that. They still went after her when she ran away, she could kill off half the city, and no one would stop her. They would just go look for her-she was a menace, she needed to be stopped._

Without another thought, Ureksa took the stranger's hand and nodded in agreement.

"Varil…don't do that! I forgot my weapons at the tower, and I thought that you might be some kind of psycho killer and…"

Varil cut her off, "Calm down…I just came to find you. And you 'forgot' your weapons at the tower, that was stupid even for you."

"Even for me, that's the Varil I know, good to see your back to normal."

"Back to normal, what do you mean?" He said sitting next to her on the rooftop.

Pratty sat there for a second, trying to find a gentle way to phrase her answer, "It's just that earlier today, you were being…nice."

"Nice…what are you talking about? I'm always nice."

"No Varil, you're mean, condescending, rude, arrogant, cynical, selfish, competitive, and"

Varil cut her off again, "And so being nice is out of character for me?"

"Yes, and to be truthful, it's kind of creeping me out."

"Mind if I creep you out again?" Varil said, punching her playfully in the arm.

"Sure, but keep in mind that I can only take so much."

"Why did you leave like that?"

"It's just that…I dunno, it was like everything was spinning out of control. The voices kept getting louder and louder, it kept spinning around more and more, and then everything just hit at once. I'm ashamed to say this, but I couldn't take it. I just didn't know what to do…so I ran."

Varil sighed deeply before replying, "I know how you feel."

"Oh you do?"

"Yeah, I never told anybody this but…when my mom died I ran away from home. I just jumped on a random ship and sailed away. It's a nice feeling, not knowing where you're headed. The boat ended up docking at some place called Cliff Village. Eventually though, I came home. People say that they can drop everything and run, but they always end up regretting leaving something behind. I mean, if you live in a single place your entire life, can you really just forget it?"

"Point taken…but still-"

"But still what?"

"No more being nice unless I really need it."

"Okay, I'll go back to being a jerk."

…Well that's done.

Ed:What's your excuse for it being so late, your locker ate it?

Don't mock the locker eating stuff jokes, it actually happens.

Ed:Whatever, at least I'm not the one writing fanfiction at 3AM because she can't get to sleep because she's hyper off Pocky!

It's Spring Break…I'm allowed.

Ed:…

Anise:Can I have some Pocky?

MY POCKY!!!!!

Ed:Wow…she finally lost it, Crappy Author's finally lost it.

Anise:I'm not sure if she ever had it.

Muses:True…

Review, Review, Review! Reviews are the only thing that give me motivation to write more chapters.!

Sincerely,

Crappy Author


End file.
